Publish 2 Notes: 4 September 03
>> 'Publish 2 (Weapons and Pets) ' General * Fixed some errors with groups and looting notification. Players in groups were not getting loot all the time. Now they should always get proper loot. * Fix for elevator bug that would cause players to be trapped on the bottom or top floor of a building. * New character deletion dialog to prevent accidental deletion. You must now also type "delete" character name to it to work. * Added separate level of detail sliders for various systems (particle, character, and static object) This was done to allow for more flexibility for players to decide what they wanted to see in high detail and low detail. * Fix to prevent exploiting creature lairs by standing inside them. Players were successfully completing missions by getting inside the lair and destroying it without the creatures aggroing on them. It should no longer happen. * Fix to prevent accidental harvester deletions. There is now a system message reminding you to remove any contents in the hopper, and/or to power down the harvester when trying to redeed it. * Fix equipped icon highlight. The color of the shade used to indicate an item is equipped has been altered to make it easier to see. * Allow for power and maintenance to carryover if structure is re-deeded. Power and maintenance values will remain in the harvester upon re-placement. * Factories re-deed costs have been re-instated. We had disabled them while we fixed the factory issues. * Profanity filter updates. Added more words to our filter. * Adjusted gambling game names. The new names are, "Lugjack machine", and "Jubilee Wheel". * Adding "no reclaim" status to some buildings such as factional installations. You cannot re-deed these structures now. * Power update. Potential energy attribute > 500 yields up to two times more power output. Power of that quality can last up to two times longer. * Radioactive sampling causes ill effects. It will now make you take damage when trying to manually sample radioactive materials. * Fixed issue where skills could be inadvertently surrendered. Some players had problems with their skills being removed. This has been fixed. * Added "/addPower" command to allow you to deposit power without using the radial menu. * Fixed an issue that allowed players to set a skill title that they did not earn. Players were using a / command to set their title to whatever they wanted. This is fixed. * Fixed an issue where fireworks would launch too quickly, in the fireworks show package. We added a delay to them which solves this problem. * Auction items and vendor locations should clean up properly when a player vendor is removed. * Fixed some issues with splitting resources when it should not be allowed. There were several exploits with splitting resources over and over again using your vendor. This is fixed. * Fixed an issue where players where unable to retrieve items from vendors and the bazaar. We had an issue with the region name that these vendors were in that disallowed items to be retrieved from them. * Fixed issue where players would leave public chat rooms when joining or leaving a group. * Fixed issue where the group window would not update properly when a group was disbanded. * Fixed issue where crafting stations with items in the input hopper would cause item limits in houses to not report correctly. Players were using an exploit to increase their house item capacity by tricking the system. * Fixed issue where resources would combine when placed on NPC vendors. This made it difficult to sell resources in set quantities. * Fixed an infinite inventory bug. Players used nested containers to trick the system. * Fixed an exploit with /rescue. Rangers could force other players into PVP without their consent. * Fixed a problem with Bounty Hunters where bad data could crash the client. If you have encountered this crash on your current mission, you should abort it and take a new one. This has proven to be a more difficult problem than most to track down. We are grateful to the customers who volunteered the time of their character to help us track it down. * Increased the minimum distance for destroy missions in small cities. We extended the minimum distance that a destroy mission will spawn now so that players will have to leave town in order to get them to spawn. The problem was that the spawn distance was too low, and the lairs were spawning as soon as the players took the missions. This allowed players to sit in town while others in their group could be outside of town, see the lair spawn and destroy it right away. This could be repeated over and over again for easy FP gain. * Fixed an issue where pets could sometimes be called when the player was in combat. This made pet owners more powerful than we want them to be. * Fixed some issues with guild chat channels. The chat server wasn't connecting to the client reliably. This should be resolved. * Fixed issue that prevented the removal of manufacturing schematics from factories. The "remove schematic" button now works properly. * Fixed issue where attributes would not regenerate properly. This would look like permanent stat loss, issue should be fixed now. Crafting Profession Changes * Updated crafting requirements for the lightning rifle. It no longer requires a specific type of resource to make. * Removed the decayRate attribute from many schematics. Community feedback was overwhelming that we remove decay from clothing. * Fixed the C12 grenade schematic. The C12 grenade schematic will no longer show up as a C22 schematic * Raised the resource cost of the C22 grenade by 8 metal so that it costs more than the C12 grenade. Increased the experience to compensate. * Slightly increased the crafting effectiveness ranges on Padded and Composite armor segments. This will greatly improve the usefulness of armor. * Added the ability for weaponsmiths to craft the reinforcement core and advanced reinforcement core components. (See next entry) * Added the reinforcement core as a required component to gaderiffi baton, stun baton, two-handed axe, and power hammer. The addition of the component will enable the armorsmith to impart component bonuses on these items (making them more in line with other weapons). * Reduced the encumbrance penalty on armor layers and segments. The encumbrance costs of wearing armor were a bit too high. * Increased the maximum range of the special protection on armor layers. To add more variance. * Vendors will now properly accept clothing handed to them if you have the merchant skill Hiring IV. You will now see your vendors wearing the clothes you give them. * Added a "customize clothing" option on vendors that describes how to do this if you have Hiring IV. This feature teaches you how to dress your vendors. * Fixed the draft schematic for the harvesting mechanism architecture component. You can now craft this item. * Fixed tailor customization: The master box now grants an additional 55 colors. * Fixed a problem that prevented several loot armor components from not providing their special protections. They should work properly now. * Tweaked component loot values on armor segments and enhancements to correspond with changes made to draft schematics. * Fixed a problem with some loot weapon component enhancements increasing attack delay instead of decreasing it. * Changed shield generator experimentation so that the attribute categories match that of armor and armor components. It should be much more clear now. * Added merchant ability to update player shop signs. A new option on the terminal to choose which type of sign you want. * Fixed issue where factory created food would not have the correct quantity. You should get the correct quantity now, really. Combat / Weapon changes * Increased unarmed damage. * Lowered average level of bounty mission mark. * T21 rifle updated. The damage values have been modified and armor piercing set to heavy. * Decreased two handed melee move costs. * Decreased polearm move costs. * Decreased unarmed move costs. * Slightly reduced the HAM costs on the gaderiffi baton, stun baton, two-handed axe, and power hammer to compensate for the extra HAM cost given by using the reinforcement core. * New skill names, descriptions, and improved titles for the Pistoleer. The improved refers to more appropriate names. * New skill names for Brawler and Marksman skills. Skill descriptions have been updated slightly as well. * Fixed issues with state defense modifiers. They didn't work, now they do. * Brought pistolMeleeDefense2 (pistolwhip 2) cost in line with pistolwhip 1 Pistolwhip2 now costs more to use. * Removed knockdown from disarming shot. The knockdown was never meant to be attached to that command. It was a bug. * Decreased knockdown delay to 5 seconds. Knockdown adds a 5 second delay to your queue. * Fixed surprise shot. It didn't work, now it does. * Change surprise shot so it doesn't remove cover. Surprise shot was only usable in cover, but it removed cover when you used it. Now it does not remove cover. * Increased vibroknuckler range to 5 meters. * Increased movement accuracy penalties/defensive bonuses. The "Run and Gun" technique has a bigger penalty, but gives greater ranged defense. * Fixed combat spam with grenades. Was not working, now it is. * Added 30 second posture change/knockdown timer. * Decreased cost of all knockdown moves. When we added the 30 second timer, the costs and damage needed adjustment. * Increased damage of all knockdown moves. * Fixed inability to attack some bounty hunter targets. Their attack flag was not persisting. * Added 5 charges to BH probots. * Added 10 charges to BH seekers. * Fixed combat spam for knockdown. * Added combat spam for the bug bomb. it did not exist before. * Any player may use the bug bomb grenade. * Flame Thrower Changes: **Rebalanced special moves. **Improved damage and range values. **Fixed bad range modifier for midrange . **Removed specific resource requirement from draft schematic . **Added rotating flamethrower beam. **Fixed particles. * Acid Rifle **Rebalanced special moves . **Improved damage and range values. **Fixed bad range modifier for midrange . **Removed specific resource requirement from draft schematic. **Added rotating acid beam. **Fixed particles. * Lightning Rifle (Bounty Hunter) **Rebalanced special moves. **Improved damage and range values. **Fixed bad range modifier for midrange . **Removed specific resource requirement from draft schematic. * Grenades **Increased damage for all grenades (including light fragmentation). **Removed specific resources requirements from draft schematics. *Particle Beam **Improved damage significantly. **Added ideal range modifiers. **Removed specific resources requirements from draft schematics. * Lightning Cannon **Improved damage significantly. **Added ideal range modifiers. **Removed specific resources requirements from draft schematics. * Acid Beam **Improved damage significantly. **Added ideal range modifiers. **Removed specific resources requirements from draft schematics. **Fixed particles. * Rocket Launcher **Improved damage significantly. **Added ideal range modifiers. **Removed specific resources requirements from draft schematics. * Ideal ranges are arrayed in this order: **acid rifle - 16m ideal. **lightning beam ideal is 32m. **particle beam 48m. **rocket launcher 64m. * Changed all "delay" moves to use a 30 second timer * Fixed issue where some dots would not always be completely removed when they should be. - it sucks to be permanently on fire. :) Weaponsmith Changes * Removed targeting computer slot from the tangle pistol schematic. * Changed resource requirements for medium warheads (grenades). * Armor piercing values have been modified on some of the left-hand fire weapons. * Changed the resource attribute weights on warhead components to use Decay Resist and Quality (experimentation should work properly with these now). * Fixed issue where damage experimentation ranges on the warhead stabilizer component were negative. * Changed experimentation on munitions components to use weapon experimentation. This will allow weaponsmiths to fully experiment on grenade components. Creature Handler / Pet changes * Pets regenerate HAM damage in the datapad, even when stored from the radial menu. * Pets current wound/damage will be save even when the pet is auto-stored. * Pet control devices will not be deleted unless the user selects the DESTROY option. * PCD's will say "this pet is dead" if the owner tries to use the PCD after a non-CH pet has been killed. * Store button is on the radial menu again. * Pets will no longer randomly decide to run back to the place from which they were called. * Destroying a PCD says "You have released your pet to the wild", unless it wasn't that kind of pet. * Non-CH's are limited to 2 non-aggro stored pets max (can still only call 1 CH pet, max). Players who currently have pets above their allowed limit will be able to keep the pets, but if their pets die, get transferred, etc, they will not be able to fill those "illegal" slots again. if they want a new pet, they will have to clear enough slots so they will legitimately have an available slot for the new pet. * CH's can store two creatures, in addition to their "+Stored Pets" skillmod * Aggro and non-aggro pets are not counted separately against the stored-pets limit. * Non-CH's cannot call aggro pets. Non-CH players who currently have aggro pets will not be able to use them. Unless they know the transfer command, they will be unable to do anything with those pets. if they do know the transfer command, they can transfer the pet to someone who is eligible. (see below) * PCD's cannot be transferred unless the pet knows the "transfer" command (this doesn't mean the pet has to be out, the pcd can still be transferred via the secure trade window) * Pet stats reduced due to vitality follow this formula: **75 to 100 = no stat reduction **50 to 75 = 25% stat reduction **25 to 50 = 50% stat reduction **1 - 25 = 75% stat reduction * Pet stats will never be reduced more than 75% due to vitality loss. * Pets will never permanently die due to stat reduction. * Droid pets will suffer vitality loss the same as CH pets do (instead of permanent death). * Creatures commanded to attack a target will actually attack it, instead of just running at it and stopping (happened with targets farther away that 50 meters) * Pets will not switch targets in combat unless commanded to attack something else. * Pets will switch targets in combat when commanded to attack something else. * Pets commanded to "follow" or "stay" in combat will stop fighting, and either follow, or stay, until commanded to attack something. * Pets will not stop guarding when commanded to follow or stay in combat (i.e. they will resume guarding after combat). * Training XP will be based on the creature's adult level rather than the current (baby) level. * Taming XP will be based on the creatures adult level rather than the current (baby) level. * /tellpet will work the same as "/say " or "/shout ", but without the spam. * Creatures won't "relearn" a name that they already know when being taught commands. * Pets will leave groups properly. If given the "group" command while already grouped, the pet will disband. * Added the "You cannot store for x seconds" message. * Changed the "release" command to the "store" command. * Pets will properly "store" when their master boards a shuttle. * Fixed a bug that allowed CHs to call more pets than they should have been able to. * If you logout while dead or incap'd, any un-stored faction pets will be flagged 'dead'. * Added system message for releasing a pet. * Fixed error that sometimes occurred during pet transfer. * Added system messages for failure to call, failure to transfer, and failure to store pets. * Fixed bug that would not allow pet stims to heal mind damage when action and health were fully healed. * Fixed column and wedge formations being reversed on the train menu. * Fixed issues with various creature names displaying incorrectly. * Fixed issue where death/cloning would flag faction pets as 'dead' even if they were not. * Fixed issue where players would get xp for using maskscent against a pet. * Disabled DNA sampling from pets. Entertainer changes * Added new /denyService command for Entertainers. /denyService will add/remove the targeted player from a Denial of Service list. All players on this list will not be healed by the entertainers performance even if they are watching or listening to the performer. The list only lasts for the current play session. * New entertainer skill name strings. * Female MonCal image design should now work correctly. * Fixed issue where /changeBandMusic would not work correctly when the band was made up of members of various skill levels. Medic changes * New medic skill names and descriptions. * Combat medic dot attacks now place a TEF on the combat medic. * Reworked the auto medicine select logic to more smartly handle normal and ranged stimpacks. Scout / Ranger changes * The cost to craft camps has been increased. This was done to bring these craftables more in line with other craftable items that grant XP. (Since crafting camps and traps now grants Wilderness survival XP). Also, with the new changes to grouped Scouts being able to work together in organic resource harvesting, there is an influx of more resources into the world, and these higher resource requirements are meant to balance this. * Each scout in a group with loot permissions for a corpse may harvest from the corpse. Harvested group kills yield 60% their normal resources and xp, but may be harvested by each scout in the group. * Fishing now grants Wilderness Survival experience for catching fish. The size of the catch affects how much xp is earned. Catching loot or trash does not grant any xp. * Camp xp accumulation rates have been increased. * Scouts now get survival xp for crafting camps and traps (instead of general crafting xp). * The base equation for mask scent has changed. It now checks on a mask scent skill mod. * You are now much more likely to successfully mask scent against a creature. * The delay to mask your scent again now reduces as your mask scent skill mod increases. * You are much more likely to successfully mask scent if you are prone, slightly less likely if you are up and running. * XP rewards for mask scent have been lowered, given that success rates have increased. * Increased the cost of some Ranger skills because they were too low and not consistent with the advancement rates of other professions * New Ranger command: /conceal This command gives the Ranger the ability to apply high quality camouflage to himself and others. The camouflage conceals the Ranger from creatures and NPCs. * The Ranger's ability to see the special attacks of creatures via examine has been fixed. * The Ranger's Field Bioscience skill tree has been renamed Tracking. * New Ranger Ability: /areatrack, this command lets Rangers examine local clues to determine the identity of nearby creatures. * You can now /feigndeath while running and walking. * The damage penalty for taking a hit while using /feigndeath has been reduced by a significant amount. Smuggler changes * You can now /feigndeath while running and walking. * The damage penalty for taking a hit while using /feigndeath has been reduced by a significant amount. * Slicing IV has been fixed so that it has the appropriate bonus. Category:Updates